Dark Despairs: Awakening
by Ianian58
Summary: FE: Awakening Novelization. Chapter 2: These things- these creatures. Fredrick held no trouble in eliminating the dead corpse which had just walked, Fredrick would look around before he continued to run, seeking for the prince's Robin would follow as that was all he could do; yet the two of them would stop at the noise of a nearby horse. And then that of the Witch of Plegia.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is rated T due to future amount of swearing, and sexual reference.**

**Every time I write stories I put some reference points on what I'll do so I remind myself, and give the readers of what I plan to do, especially for a novelization of a video game like Fire Emblem.**

**-Lissa will be an anti-hero mid-way through the story, she'll become a symbolic character as the story continues and will be one of the main characters.**

**-Robin's amnesia won't just make him forget things, the fact he's had amnesia will make it difficult for him to handle certain situations, his amnesia will cause momentary (even chapters-long) moments of Robin being a very dislikable character.**

**-Tiki will enter the story earlier.**

**-Walhart the Conqueror will have an extended story and continue to be a badass.**

**-Love triangles.**

**-Will have Henry, because Henry is Henry.**

**-The plot in battles will be completely different in the story, some battles may range from fights of hundreds of thousands of men to only a dozen or so. **

**-Walhart will still continue to be a badass.**

* * *

He didn't want to move, he felt sick, heavy and when he felt two small hands feel his chest it was as if his mind began to reel all the information. No- perhaps it was better to say his mind began to process the _lack _of information. Places, names, his mother, his father, his friends, his home. Friends? Family? Places? Home? What was that? What was _what_?

Nothing. Literally nothing. Stiff, rigid. It became problematic to merely think. Think? Of what? What could he think of? What was he _supposed_ to think of? Better yet who was he? His eyes popped open, a small gasp came from the girl who had set her hands on his chest, and when his eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight he noticed two different people.

"I see you're awake now." a man with blue hair spoke. Robin blinked, the first thing he noticed was that he was out in the open, a field, the sky in front of him was clear blue from what he saw. The man with blue hair had some noteworthy features. A cape, a sturdy body plate, in his waist a sheath, with what presumably would be a sword. The girl seemed more..._common._ Her hair blonde, a yellow dress, blue eyes, yet she carried a striking feature of her own; behind her back she held a metal staff- one that he guessed wasn't exactly to _just_ walk around.

Her face, filled with curiosity she asked "Hey there...are you okay?" her voice soft, calm, caring, and perhaps even wary.

"There are better places to rest than in an open field you know." the man with blue hair offered his left hand. Taking it with no hesitation he rose from the ground up on his feet. When he adjusted himself finally he rapidly took notice of the man's size. He was half a head taller than him, his appearance, albeit looking calm and friendly, he appeared significantly muscular.

And thereafter took notice of three horses with a man a man riding on one. This man looked much _bigger_ than the man with blue hair, he wore armor of that of a knight, a lance on the side of a horse, his hands around his waist in which a sheath and a sword rested. His eyes, brown, watching him, observing him.

"Thank you..." were the words to come out of his mouth, he blinked for the third time staring at the man in front of him. "...Chrom." when the name _Chrom _transpired from his mouth the man simply smiled, yet _he himself, _rose an eyebrow at himself for knowing the name _Chrom._

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom asked.

"I- I don't know." he admitted. "It jus-" he stuttered for the second time, momentarily taking a deep breath he repeated himself. "It just...came to me..." he felt disoriented from the mere act of speaking. "I just-"

"Alright." Chrom interrupted. A blind man could tell that he was confused, the best Chrom could do here was give a line for him to follow. "Tell me, what's your name?"

_Name?_ His left hand found itself feeling his forehead._ Name. _"My name...it's..." he began to message himself his forehead. "I- I'm sorry, where am I again?"

Now it was Chrom's turn to blink. "We're east to Edinburg..." he casually mentioned. "Now...your name..." Chrom sounded cautious, his own mind rolling, he himself seemed confused by the situation a hold.

"You don't remember it." the girl interrupted. Robin blinked only to nod.

"Lissa?" Chrom asked for an explanation.

"It's a rare condition," her small body turned to Chrom. "Practically he's forgotten a lot of things, his name, his home-"

"It is also known as Pegasus dung." the man in the horse interrupted.

"Fredrick!" Lissa exclaimed.

"He knows the name of milord's and then claims to know not even his own, and then he expects us to believe him?" his voice didn't sound particularly hostile, more as if he was reading a statement from a book- pointing at the facts, his voice, wary. Yet the accusation roused him into action.

"It's true though!" he shouted this hastily, and perhaps he sounded in such panic that even the man in the horse, Fredrick appeared surprised by his outburst. Chrom's head turned to Fredrick.

"Fredrick, _if _his words are true, then we'd be leaving a man who cannot recall his name, is alone, confused and lost. What kind of Shepherds would we be to do so?"

"I only emphasize caution milord; 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." he warned with his simple, and words that sounded wise, and rational.

Chrom turned and began to mount on one of the horses. "Then we'll head east and sort this situation at Edinburgh." he turned around and beckoned towards Lissa. "Lissa, take mount with Fredrick on his horse," his eyes then turned to the stranger with white hair. "Take my sisters horse and follow us, that is if you remember how to ride a horse that is." the last comment was a joke, made to lighten the mood, at the very least he found it an enjoyable joke.

Considering his confused status, he was fine with merely enjoying _something,_ considering all in his mind was just a giant cluster of confusion. He successfully sat on the horse saddle, and from that point he could feel the eyes of the man by name of Fredrick watching him.

_Something tells me he's not one to trust so easily._

When Chrom took off he followed, Fredrick and Lissa rode behind him. It was the proper thing to do, Chrom in the lead, meaning if he were to for whatever reason try to escape he'd be trapped. Behind Fredrick, Chrom to the front. As the horses treaded on the path he questioned his founders;

"I suppose I'm a prisoner." he noted. The shepherds who'd found him, as they referred themselves, were armed, the man with blue hair wore fine armor, the other man looked like as if here a knight. Even the girl herself seemed unusual with the stick she carried she could easily be a sorts of cleric.

"I prefer c_ustody_, the word prisoners these days is too synonymous with senseless beating, war, abuse among other things." Chrom responded, turning his head back. "If you did lose your memory I suppose you don't know what's occurring right now."

"I-" he stopped himself. "I don't."

He could hear the whispers of Fredrick and Lissa behind him, from what he could hear it sounded like an argument.

"Do you know the name of this country?" Chrom asked.

He hesitated. "N- no."

Chrom sighed, at the very least he didn't sound angry or suspicious of _Robin, _only disappointed with _Robin's _lack of answers. "Wa- wait, my name! My name is Robin!" he shouted; he almost sounded mad at it too. Chrom in front of him actually smiled, behind him Robin could actually feel Fredrick's sneer, Lissa would later comment;

"I've read that Amnesia depends on the host; some cases it takes years to recover memories, in your case considering you remember your name you'll probably recover most of your-"

Chrom and Robin had both turned their heads to meet Lissa's eyes while she spoke, which was the reason they failed to see what Fredrick and Lissa both saw. Lissa gasped as she immediately pointed at the hills behind them, smoke rose from the air at a rapid pace behind the hills as the clear sky was shattered in a matter of seconds. "That's Edinburgh." Fredrick stated. In a matter of seconds Chrom's horse took off towards the village, Robin's head immediately process what had occurred, and when Fredrick's horse flew past his, Fredrick's head momentarily turned as if asking him:

_What will you do now?_

Robin, only remembering his name and nothing else, forcing the horse to gallop Robin hurriedly caught up to the Shepherds. On the hill he could see the small village of Edinburgh. Consisting of a dozen buildings, Edinburgh was the definition of a small village, no, it was more like a small community, he doubted even a hundred people lived there, at the center of the town a large building resembling a place of worship remained.

The town probably would look lovely from the view, if half the village weren't burning.

"Damn them brigands; where the hell did they come from?!" Chrom shouted, his voice on the verge of rage.

"Plegia's border no doubt, milord, we should proceed with caution-"

"The brigands are probably sieging the central building." Robin blurted out.

Fredrick raised his eyebrow.

"If you're worried that the brigands will catch you off guards because some may be looting the buildings and you won't notice them is unlikely, considering the village's size, and the fact we can't see brigands from here I'm assuming it's a small group, maybe a dozen, which would mean they'd be focus on getting the villagers which I guess must've barricaded themselves in the central building..."

"His words do hold logic," Fredrick replied, "but if he were to a brigand himself we may be walking into a trap." he so warily suggested. Lissa who had disembarked from Fredrick's horse strolled past him, smiling.

"Relax Fredrick, even if there were a hundred of brigands I'm sure you and Chrom could take them alone." at her words Chrom frowned but nodded as he turned to Fredrick.

"We'll be fine Fredrick," and then he turned to Robin once more. "Just stay here, and we'll be back soon."

Robin's eyes flickered at Chrom's comment who got off his horse and began running towards the town, Fredrick on horseback and Lissa on her own feet following the two men down the hill towards the town. Robin didn't know what to do. _They just leave me here...a man claiming to have no memories...yet they trust me to just stand and wait..._

Clenching his teeth he silently cursed at himself and. _God damn it..._running towards the Shepherds he finally realized something, in the left side, around his ribs he finally recognized what felt off, his right side found itself in the left side of his body to find an item, long and thick he quickly realized what it was. _A sword...then maybe..._

Seconds after entering the town he encountered Chrom and Lissa, leaned against a wall, possibly discussing what they were planning to do next. When Lissa's eyes moved around and noted Robin staring at them Lissa tapped her brothers shoulders and then beckoned her head for Robin follow. His mouth close, believing the brigands were close ahead he sprinted toward the twos and stood next to Chrom.

"You followed us?"

"I-" Robin stopped himself, his thoughts collected he continued. "I can help you, _let me _help you, I can fight, or so I think."

Chrom looked directly in the eyes of Robin as if looking for answers from a man with amnesia, which is what he wanted. Answers. Yet...

"Strength is in numbers, stay close to me." he instructed. "Lissa, just stay back and rush over if either of us get injured." she nodded her head casually at his instructions, as if she's heard this _too many _times.

"What's our course of action?" Robin asked.

"There are only eleven of them, Fredrick will charge in after us, assuming that by his appearance he'll be taken as the biggest threat they'll separate into two groups, the smallest group will handle us, and the bigger group will chase Fredrick around, after we eliminate our group Fredrick will have already taken out one or two of his group, after that we'll mop what's left of the brigands."

Robin found the strategy interesting, albeit he was worried that it depended on them splitting up, which the brigands could avoid by staying in group, it really depended on just how smart the brigands were. Then again, from what's he has been able to catch from these shepherds they don't seem to be normal shepherds, let alone normal warriors.

Immediately Robin heard a shouts of the brigands, horse galloping quickly around them Chrom peeked around the wall and walked towards the brigands, Robin followed closely as he caught view of the situations, the brigands had been separated, some watched the barricaded building which most civilians presumably were, the rest were on guard.

It was an open town square, a good ground to fight while outnumbered four to one considering Chrom's plan. Fredrick had come out of the opposite side in which Chrom and Robin were, on his horse, his lance in his right hand he immediately shot right past the brigands, stunned at first, instantly recovered and began to try to cut him off.

When the brigands noted Chrom and Robin sprinting as well they immediately split into two as Robin had been told they would, a group of four and a group of six. Four went towards Chrom and Robin, six attempted to cut off Fredrick from his horse. Robin was able to see something interesting from Fredrick who moved in incredible fashion on his horse. His long arm and spear an extension, it quickly pierced the hearts of two brigands as Fredrick now only had to deal with four opponents.

When the four brigands approach Chrom and Robin it was Chrom who took control. His sudden charge towards the four bandits was sudden and quick, when he sent a wild slash the four brigands immediately held their tracks and backed away surprised at the speed of Chrom.

Taking advantage of their hesitation Chrom went straight towards the man on the outer left, Robin could hear it- Chrom's pure strength as his bright sword collided with the man's axe, it was as if the ground itself trembled at his physical prowess. The brigands own knees buckled only at the collision of their weapons, Chrom swiftly moved around and his sword found itself in the brigands stomach.

As the closer brigand engaged Chrom the other two rushed towards Robin, and as Robin neared them time seemed to have slowed down for him.

_Their movement...their weapons..._

They were normal bandits, nothing else.

_Nothing special._

_Slow._

_Weak._

_Vulnerable._

When Robin held his sword with his right hand he felt different. Light. Explosive.

His right feet on front the two men held different blades, smaller, shorter. His longer, thinner.

His arm reaching forward as the two brigands appeared he held his blade at front, parrying the brigands initial shots he pushed forward, slowly taking a number of steps forward his hand moved in a frenzy, left to right, down, up, parry, feint, thrust, the brigands weren't trained fighters.

_Thus;_

_Unprepared. _

On instinct Robin's left hand found itself inside the right side of his coat and he took out a small book, a tome. Opening the book Robin dropped his sword, and only a second passed when his right hand, now free was engulfed in flames, fire blasted around his hand as both brigands, surprised failed to react. The fire in width lurched toward the brigands, screaming both brigands would fall flat on the ground, dead.

All was silent in the square, Fredrick's horse galloped around the dirt, Chrom walked towards them and Robin found the results of Chrom's and Fredrick's individual battles. Fredrick had only killed two brigands, the rest had their hands on the wall presumably had surrendered, with the hint of his eye he saw another brigand, presumably the one that Chrom had fought, also walking to the wall, no weapons he laid his hands on the wall, down on his knees. Fredrick rode the horse past them and back, clearly intent on being the one to watch over the brigands.

"Wow, that's really impressive."

Robin turned his head to see the smaller girl, Lissa, with an astonished face, her eyes went up and down as if studying him, her staff on her small hands he could sense her eyes watch the two brigands behind him which burned to death. "You seemed pretty skilled with your sword, but even more impressive how you used that magic, I've never seen such a mix-up in combat styles.

"I just..." Robin didn't know himself, it just came, naturally. "did it, I seriously don't know how I did it, or what I did for that matter."

At this Lissa smiled, it was a short, sweet, innocent smile. "I believe you."

"I see you handled yourself well." it was Chrom who commented now, walking with no injuries he continued. "And for you to impress my sister...that's no easy feat, for a man with no memories you must fight with tremendous skill.

Robin's eyes shifted towards Lissa a split second. _Sister?_

"You should've seen him Chrom, he fought with swords _and _magic tomes, the two goons who rushed him didn't even have time to react." at Lissa's expression, Chrom momentarily seemed uncomfortable, at first Robin thought it was how her sister described _him,_ but he came to a second conclusion that it was the _description_ made _by _Lissa is what left him somewhat awkward.

His attention now on Robin, Chrom spoke. "Robin, I give you my thanks for your assistance," his head turned back as central building door opened, and four people cautiously exited the security of it. "Lissa can you watch Robin for me?"

"Sure, if he tries anything I'll make sure to whack him with my staff," she replied in a manner of saying she really can't do much if Robin tried to, for example, run away, but she would probably still hit him with her staff if she could. Chrom smiling nodded and turned to the villagers.

When Chrom left Robin stared at the Lissa, when Lissa looked back at Robin she looked oddly back at him. "What's wrong?"

"I- I just don't know, I don't know a lot of things, the way I fought, the fact I knew Chrom's name, why do you believe me?"

Lissa smiled at his worries, she turned with her staff and swung it randomly. "You didn't have a pulse when I found you in the ground."

"What?"

Lissa turned back to face Robin, her smile gone, cheeks sunk she took four steps towards him and her right hand on his chest. "You don't have a pulse, either you're heart stopped, or you don't even have a heart, either way, you should be dead right now."

She took two steps back and smiled. "You're really just interesting, Robin."

The way Lissa spoke, walked, ran, it seemed off to Robin for a reason. But ignoring that issue, Robin found Lissa's claim to be true, his arm touching his chest there was no throbbing, no thumping, no beat.

For a second, Robin panicked. "What does that mean?" this question came quickly and hurried unlike, "And even with that it still doesn't explain why you trust me!"

At his initial panicking state, she only smiled. "Who knows, maybe you're a heartless ghost here to only suck our souls, but even if you were a ghost I'd still trust you, because I met you in my dreams."

* * *

**So Robin has no heart. You could say he's HEARTLESS.**

**HOHOHO, that's actually going to be referenced later in the story. I've always found Chrom a difficult character to portray, so I took the chapter to focus on Lissa due to her role in the story, Fredrick and Chrom will get time in the next chapter. Speaking of Chrom, I did make him somewhat neutral on Robin's position, I just find it hard to write someone like him. **

**The next chapter will go onto be a part of the next chapter in the game which Risen appear. Only a part though.**

**-Ian**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel really disappointed in myself after writing this chapter. I just find it annoyingly bland. And I did say last chapters some characters would appear earlier than expected. I really feel like I messed up writing this chapter, so please, please, tolerate my laziness. **

**Note: Not much swearing in the story itself (yet, wait until Vaike), but some swearing in the Author Notes at the end of the chapter**

**Review Replies:**

**Legendary Emblem: Robin's love interests (as in plural) will develop a while after he officially joins the Shepherds, and will carry on until mid-late. **

**Shadeclawzorua123: I'm also looking forward to writing about Walhart. **

**Fellblood Morgan: Well at least you can handle my bad jokes : )**

**Red3agle: A heartless Robin is only the beginning.**

**Gunlord500: Yeha, I worked more than usual the first chapter, but I feel I completely screwed up in this one.**

**Moonpaw17: Thanks!**

* * *

Robin was unable to hear Lissa's final words in their conversation as Chrom came to greet him with Fredrick, the four of them headed to the town hold to meet with the Village Elder.

In the end Chrom had gave up two of his horses to the villagers due to the damage in the town, albeit half the town's building had been burned, they assured the Shepherds the village would recover, he proceeded to offer them a night's rest in one of the standing inns and for them to stay in the town for the night. Robin personally found the idea interesting, he could settle for the night and ask some questions, about...everything really.

Fredrick here gave his opinion. "Milord, we should be heading up north the capital in haste considering the information we have." At these words Robin confirmed these weren't normal people who merely protected sheep. Fredrick, the man rode on a horse in an incredible manner, he moved his sword and lance as if they were toys. Chrom himself looked powerful enough to cut down a building in half, even Lissa looked very unique in her manner.

Chrom agreed with Fredrick's advice, turned down the villagers hospitality, thanking them for their hospitality and wishing them luck for the time ahead. The elder only smiled, thanking the Shepherds likewise he went to his own work.

The small time they remained in the village Robin was able to ask Lissa, who was 'watching him', some questions. "Plegia,"

"It's a country to our west, our neighbors, the last decade we had...well, they were pretty blood." it was the first time Robin had heard Lissa feel uncomfortable, she seemed completely fine discussing battle, killings, but here Robin found she was somewhat...restrained perhaps? He decided to not follow on the subject.

Fredrick spent an hour searching for simple necessities, water, simple medicine, Chrom was helping the villagers with simple task, discussing with the older man, Robin continued to talk with Lissa of a number of things, especially the topic of amnesia.

"My memories should return?"

"If you remember your name, they should. Now I got to say, that amnesia of yours is very interesting."

"Why so?"

"Well, amnesia takes away some memories, in rare cases _everything,_ you on the other hand remember simple things like..." she frowned as if trying to find the right description.

"Speaking? Walking?"

"Sort-of," she replied, "We learn how to talk as we grow, we learn something in a certain situation; we learn things, in experience."

"But I don't remember _anything _but my name."

"That's the weird part, that just doesn't happen, I've heard it happening in old fables, but I don't think I've heard of anything like you have in real life," she was walking around as she said this, turning around she smiled. "Then again, I don't think I've ever heard of people without a heart."

When Robin touched his chest again there was nothing, no thump, no noise, there wasn't anything there, no throbbing, nothing. "What do you think about that?

She only shrugged.

Robin felt heavy, placing his head on a wall he decided it would be better to change the topic again. "The staff you're carrying with you, you're a cleric?"

He knew about cleric, most cleric used magical influences to heal- heal injuries, sickness, some famous clerics were known to even bring back entire limbs, many clerics used staffs, tomes, some can even use their life force to help others.

Before Lissa answered Chrom came in. "How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, how's everything with the villagers?'

"They'll be fine, Fredrick is packing up the things we need now, we'll be heading out soon," he turned his attention to Robin. "How's your head Robin? Remember anything?"

Robin shook his head. "Sorry."

He sighed, most likely disappointed. "It's fine," he smiled, "considering that my sister likes to talk so much I'm sure you've learned a lot of things, especially of us."

"Well you certainly don't tend sheep."

Chrom gave a light-hearted laugh. "We have plenty of sheep, but that's beside the point right now." his blue eyes stared at Robin, as if looking inside of him he continued. "As of now, you can do what you want, you could leave us, stay in this village, look for your past, I trust you're not a spy, less of all some brigand, but I do have an offer."

Robin stayed quiet.

"I want you to join with my group, at the very least temporarily until you can remember your past."

What else choice did Robin have?

* * *

**Because **Chrom had given up two of the horses, it meant Chrom, Lissa and Robin were traveling on foot, Fredrick on the other hand had the full advantage of having is horse.

"This isn't fair, why do we have to walk but Fredrick gets to be lazy?"

For the first time Robin heard the stern Fredrick laugh. "Milady, think of this as a great adventure, riding on a horse would take out all the work out of it."

"We only went south to gather some scrolls, gathering scrolls is not an adventure, heck I've gone alone all this way to the south before, now the horse Fredrick, let me on the horse!" as Lissa attempted to hijack Fredrick's steed, Chrom laughed, Robin even chuckled as the Shepherd who fought like a knight simply could do nothing to stop the girl.

While Lissa fought for control of the horse Robin took spaces to walk next to Chrom.

"Chrom, can I ask some questions?"

"I'm sure you have a plethora of them."

Robin grinned at Chrom's response. "Only basic things."

"What have you learned in the village and from Lissa?"

Robin kept it short an simple. The country of Ylisse, Plegia, and the northern tribes of the Feroxi, those were the dominating powers of the continent, Plegia a land filled with sand stretched around the west and south, the cold, mountainous north was filled with Feroxi tribes, tribes who prided themselves on warfare. Feroxi took much of the northern area of the continent. The rest of the continent, with the exclusion of small city-states, was left to the Kingdom of Ylisse which Robin was in.

"Do you know of my status and my sister likewise in the kingdom?"

Robin frowned. "I'm afraid not."

Chrom laughed, Fredrick, who had been forced to sit in the back saddle of the horse due to Lissa's persistence (who was now resting her head in the neck of the horse) raised an eyebrow at wondering what his lord and the stranger Robin were discussing.

"Well, we can talk of that later, perhaps you'd like to learn of Plegia's and Ylisse's relationship? Considering when you woke, concerning the brigands I figure you're interested."

"Carry on."

"Ylisse and Plegia were at war more than a decade back, Ylisse at the time was ruled by a cold man," his voice was noticeably lower. "he waged crusade on Plegia, at a point he nearly united the continent but blood he conquered would be filled with blood; After seven years of constant warfare, Ylisseans, tired of war, revolted in the centre of his kingdoms, Ylisse's army fell apart at those revolt, and as the armies fell apart the Feroxi Tribes and Plegia rallied and retook what was there, _our_ mad king went into battles, he could barely rally the Ylisse to his mad cause, eventually he was slain in combat in a battle against the Plegia's armies." he sighed as he finished.

"It's been ten years since his death, the cold king's daughter being the only legitimate and age-wise took the throne, and she is a kind spirit, hardened by horrors war she has done all to avoid another, even with her own people angry at her due to her bloodline she stood strong and steady, and in her early years she rebuilt the ruined kingdom, and people came to love her; our exalt..."

"Then the brigands of the village, they were Plegians?" Robin asked.

"Nearly six hundred thousand people died on the bloody war, five hundred thousands of those were Plegians, that kind of damage doesn't simply disappear." Chrom snorted. "That kind of damage isn't forgiven..."

"But the exalt-"

"What about Emmeryn?" Lissa interrupted from the horse.

"That's the Exalt's name." Chrom explained quickly, he prepared to continue, perhaps even in worry but Lissa beat him to the punch.

"Emmeryn is also our sister." Lissa interjected.

When Lissa said those words Robin awkwardly looked at Lissa who only smiled, she didn't seem surprised, nor baffled, she was simply as she always was, smiling. Robin's head turned to Chrom who sheepishly smiled, as if embarrassed at Lissa's word. Robin looked back at Lissa who know had lost interest in the current situations and looked around the trees, when his eyes looked at Fredrick, who stared back at Robin, the damn knight looked amused. No, he was not amused, he was outright grinning.

_Chrom...Lissa...siblings...Emmeryn...exalt...ruler ...siblings...sisters. Prince, princess._

For a moment Robin was quiet, yet even while looking to the road in front of him he could feel Fredrick's amused grin. _God damn it, he fights like a knight..._._because_ _he is a damn knight._ "So I guess my original assumptions of you being shepherds is..."

Chrom chuckled. "A common mistake, but I assure you, we are _the Shepherds, _but as of now, we're traveling on the road and the sun is beginning to set." he turned to Fredrick who on his horse stopped. "What do you think of this place for the night?"

"It will work." Fredrick replied

They had been walking in the woods for the past two hours, and Robin had never seen more trees in his life; literally.

"Chrom, we're in the middle of a forest." Lissa pointed out.

"It's all part of the adventure milady." Fredrick said as he helped the younger girl off his horse.

"This adventure is ruining my feet, at least we have sleeping bags." Noticing Chrom awry smile Lissa continued. "We do have sleeping bags, no?" Chrom went to explain he had given up his sleeping bags for the village who would have problems settling themselves while they 'd rebuilt. Lissa only blinked as she looked on the ground, looked around and sighed.

Minutes later Fredrick asked for Lissa to come with him as they scouted around the forest, Lissa still silent at the lack of sleeping bags nodded and followed

"So...the two of you are royalty..." Robin and Chrom were alone as Lissa and the sturdy Fredrick made their way to look for food.

"Hm?"

"You and Lissa."

"I suppose you're surprised, we don't exactly look unique don't we?"

At that comment Robin raised his eyebrow. Chrom didn't exactly look like a prince, but he had an interesting aura that surrounded him. He seemed friendly, understanding, wearing an armor with a main theme of blue, he had a beautiful shining sword- Robin saw him fight, he was not a normal man nor a normal soldier. Perhaps a warrior, but to say he didn't look unique was laughable.

Lissa in appearance seemed more like a normal girl, but when engaging in a conversation, learning she was a cleric alone took out the idea of an ordinary girl, then when you'd realize she was well-educated and then speaking on a number of topics, especially those revolving around health and the human body she seemed like a teacher at them.

And then there was Fredrick. Fredrick had been the only person Robin had yet been in a serious discussion with, when Robin first saw him fight, Robin's mind went to the mind _knight,_ considering Chrom's status...he probably was a knight. The man could probably take on a hundred opponents at once, his sword was rapid, his power crushing, and considering he was the only person to seriously doubt Robin, a wise man as well.

"Normal, if you believe you are normal, I believe you have quite some problems in describing other people's appearance...milord."

Chrom smiled. "Please, call me Chrom, and you do bring a point, Fredrick always pesters me, reminding me of my position and how I should pride myself of it, but I'd rather talk of this at another time, have you recovered any memories?"

Robin shook his head.

"That is a shame, it must be odd for you right now...has my sister given any opinion on your lack of memories?" his voice was not suspicious, nor had it ever been suspicious. It was more of wondering- like solving a puzzle he eagerly wanted to solve. Yet it also sounded like that of a worried friend. Robin may have no memories, but he's sure Princes weren't supposed to have this personality- or maybe his knowledge of that topic was severed and completely wrong- who knows.

"She commented on how memories should return over time, but she found my situation odd, it appears I'm the only person with enough bad luck to all lose memories but my name." Robin replied, "Which I ask, milord-"

"Chrom."

"Why do you trust me?

Chrom's smile still remained intact. "You swore you were not lying, no?"

Robin blinked. "That is so."

"Then why doubt you?" he stood up and looked around, his eyes reading his surroundings. "You put your life on the line when you could've run away, you could've stabbed us in the back in the village, and even if you were lying about your memories I do believe you would bring us no harm."

"Your sister said something similar."

Chrom continued to smile. "My sister would say something likewise, she and I are quite similar though she is somewhat more...accustomed to violence..." his voice slowed down, for the first time he stopped smiling, his voice that of a casual, worried brother.

"The two of your are princes of this country- your sister..." Robin stopped.

"Emmeryn." Chrom reminded him.

He nodded in appreciation and continued. "Emmeryn- you told me she was the daughter of the Mad King you spoke of-"

"Yes, he is our father. Fortunately, I only have a year of memories with that man, Lissa holds none, Emmeryn though holds our burden..."

For a few seconds it was all quiet. "You're quite an open person, Chrom." Robin said it as if an accusation, he was _too _open for some random stranger he just met.

The smile of the prince returned. "I hold no secrets," his smile fell once more. "if I hate, I show it, if I appreciate something, I show it," he turned as he looked around, examining his surroundings. "As of now you hold no memories, with that in mind I will lend you my own memories," he turned back. "this world, this cruel world we live on, it is a horror to be on, let alone exist on it with no memories of the yourself."

Chrom sighed. "Memories is what makes us, without memories we are only shells."

His blue eyes jumped from tree to tree, finally landing upon Robin. "As a sane man, as a logical man, I should have taken away your weapons, your tome book, yet I don't, as a normal man I should be helping you more, offering more information; yet I'm selfish to the point in which it is _I _who asks a question of curiosity."

Robin frowned. Chrom's word were more ideological it wasn't factual statements, he was discussing his ideas. "You knew my name when you woke, you fought alongside me in the village, you defended Ylisseans live when you could've run away. All you remember of your memories is my name and yours." his smile reappeared. "I'm a simple man, I believe in destiny, I believe things are meant to be, what I do not believe is that I know of my destiny; but I can predict it." he stopped only to continue.

"You perhaps, maybe I was supposed to find you in that field you were resting on," he then began to laugh."I must sound somewhat ridiculous, and even worst if you have been lying to us and have all your memories." he began to laugh louder. "I must sound like a complete idiot if that were the case."

In his words Robin actually smiled, both of them smiling Robin came to reply. "Then it is good I am no liar, but with all due respect sir, you do sound like a complete idiot either way."

Chrom began to laugh again. "I guess I do, and do remember to call me Chrom-"

"But it's not due to your naivety to me, but rather of your beliefs of destiny,

"Oh?" Chrom raised his eyebrows, perhaps somewhat surprised at Robin answering back. "Then do enlighten me."

"I believe we- as humans, we're more than just pawns, more than just in a set that we will follow, we can move right if we will to, we can move left if we will to, we may not be able to defeat the odds at every time, but you can certainly pull the upset with the certain factors."

Chrom seemed interesting yet amused at his words. "For a man who remembers nothing you certainly have an interesting point of view." he said it as an interesting matter, not a subtle accusation.

"I-"

"You don't know why, you know your name, you know so many things- but memories, memories as a human," he shook his head. "you have none."

Robin was ready to reply, but he stayed quiet, for all he knew he could be being lead astray and these were just some fancy thugs- but the aura around these people, the words they spoke, especially those of Chrom- his aura, it was something special. He didn't feel threatened around Chrom, nor Lissa, not even the wary Fredrick. Trusting. They were people he could trust.

When Chrom was surely done talking Robin replied his own thoughts. "I hold no memories. Trust is a fragile thing Chrom, one day you or those around you will be hurt by your trust. You said it yourself, memories is what makes us humans, and I hold none now- I don't know who I am-"

"You do have memories," Chrom interrupted as he offered his hand for the sitting Robin who laid on the tree, Robin took it, and as he stood Chrom continued. "you have memories of when you woke, of fighting alongside me, of speaking with Lissa and I; are those not memories?"

Fredrick and Lissa would arrive in a matter of minutes, Fredrick carrying a small bear on his shoulder- which was ridiculous, even it being a _small _bear it still weighed two hundred pounds

"Why are we eating bear _again_?" Lissa complained. "The village offered us some food and beds, but n_o_, we have to go to the capital early." Lissa complained.

"It's good for your health milady." he commented with a small smile. Robin stared at the knight momentarily, he was taller than him, taller than Chrom, much taller than average height, most importantly of all he carried a two hundred pound bear in his shoulders and moved as if he were carrying a stick.

"Fredrick what did you do that poor bear?"

"He instigated it milord, he attacked and I responded properly." with a loud thump the large soldier dropped the bear and stretched his neck, this is when Robin realized Fredrick's weapon were laying in a tree nearby. _What in the world...he took that bear by himself...and to carry it..._the friendly vibe around the Wary Knight Fredrick was momentarily gone, for a second he seemed intimidating, his pure power and skill- it was inhuman.

"Oh God, do we really have to eat bear meat? I'd rather eat my boots."

"If you wish I could cook your boots, sister." Chrom said while he laughed. "Robin, you don't mind eating bear meat, no?"

"Me? I'd think I could enjoy some bear meat actually."

"Yeha, say that after you eat Fredrick's cooking."

Robin found the three of these people weird, they casually joked around in his presence, they didn't treat him like a stranger; but like an old friend, Robin actually found himself fitting in amongst them. Fredrick's cooking of bear meat wasn't as bad as the critic Lissa spoke of them.

"See Lissa, Robin is eating the bear meat." Chrom pointed out as he took a small nibble from his meat. It was already dark, it wasn't cold in the outside, it was the perfect atmosphere to camp outside, the fire around them giving a bright light along with the stars, Robin was already three ways in on his piece of meat, he found it good to eat- then again he really doesn't remember how things taste- he could remember them, cake, pie, lots of pie for some reason. But he doesn't remember how they tasted.

Meaning he found the bear meat quite tasteful.

"You've barely even eaten your meat." Lissa pointed out to Chrom as she took a small nibble of her own. Her eyes turned to Fredrick. "And Fredrick isn't even eating!"

Fredrick smiled as he took warmth from the fire. "I ate a big lunch milady." Chrom barely finished his meats, and as they finished the camp fire was put out and they decided to sleep, Fredrick commented he would watch guard and stay awake for the next few hours, Chrom suggested Fredrick wake him up when he tires so he could take watch, the knight nodded as they went to sleep. Aside from Lissa's groan of trying to find a comfortable patch of grass to sleep on, it was all quiet with the occasional movement from Fredrick who walked around.

Robin felt his mind roll, the ideas he had, of food, concepts of countries, yet he knew nothing. The act of speaking and thinking- he knew how sleep was and he found the idea comfortable. But he doesn't remember sleeping. He closed his eyes and remembered Chrom's word.

_"You have memories, of when you woke, of fighting alongside me, of speaking with Lissa and I; are those not memories?_"They were, and they were all he had for now, Robin wondered who he was, what he was. Did he have a father, mother? A young sister? An older brother? Friends? Was he a hard worker? Was he cruel? Kind? Robin found it hard to fall asleep, but he did his best to push it aside.

He could make new memories, including those of sleep. _Yeha...sleeping would be good, _he thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_He couldn't move, he was afraid. Shaking in fear the women in front of him who smiled, her curved lips devious, her entire surroundings in ruins- all that she touched and cared for destroyed. Her eyes wide- no sense of reason, her hands connected to the intimidating, dark force that surrounded her._

_Her laugh loud, banging on his ear Robin fell on his knees, his hands covering his ears, now his eyes widen in horror and yet awe. Her laugh wasn't human. "You tried didn't you?" she continued to laugh, her eyes simply stared at him. Her dark hair only moved in wake of wind caused by her destruction. "If you think you can stop me you better get up," her smile if even possible widened more. "or all your friends are going to die just because you couldn't stop me." Robin felt heavy, on his knees, his body hurt, he couldn't breathe. She wasn't human. Tharja. She was a monster._

_The scene shifted immediately, Robin was facing the girl that he recognized. In fact, she was only girl he knew right now. Lissa. Her hair-color changed, it was somewhat black now, maybe even gray, wearing a long red dress, she carried her staff on her left hand, but the unusual thing to notice was the blood that covered her face. All the blood. She was smiling though, as if proud to have the blood covering her face, it was clear that it wasn't her own; but of others. And her eyes, staring at him, her smile, as if thanking him for whatever reason. _

_It began to rain, the blood slowly began to drip from her face, and the entire scene around Robin- the buildings, the blood, Lissa herself began to fade away. He was inside a large tent, thunder reined outside, the man in front of him look scared and frantic, his eyes wide, left shoulder covered in bandage. "Where is he?" Robin could hear himself demand. _

_"Sir Henry...Sir Henry...Sir Henry is..." the soldier began to shake his head. Robin could feel a burden in his chest and then time began to go past him once more. It was all gone again, Robin was alone. Again. He felt heavy, Robin didn't feel like moving._

* * *

"Want to remember?"

Robin felt himself- conscious of the fact he had fallen asleep and was standing in darkness.

"I can help you." a voice spoke.

Robin found himself facing...himself. Robin- the one that was him, as in him, himself, thus the one that he was himself was him- ah, this what a confusing situation, he thought. He turned his head, curious at the copy image in front of him, darkness around him the voice continued.

"I can help you understand, to know yourself- to know what you are."

Robin continued to study the copy image of himself as he looked around the void of darkness in which he stood "_What are you?_

And then it was the copy image that was in front of him which spoke. "I am you."

As Robin observed himself he realized something. His own eyes- perhaps more accurate to say the eyes of the copy in front of him, seemed dead. Bored, his skin pale.

"In time...in time you will see..." the images began fading suddenly, only to wake up as his body was shaken.

"Robin! Robin!"

* * *

His eyes open to noise of sizzling fire, the knight Fredrick held his lance on his shoulder as he offered Robin his hand. Dazed, confused his eyes adjusted to the light. It was still dark but to the distance he could see red- as if a fire of some sorts.

"What's happened?" Robin quickly questioned.

"Just help me find Lord Chrom and Lissa, they've yet to return from their walk. _Walk? _

Up on his two feet Robin continued his questions. "Is it a fire?" he questioned noticing the red far away.

"I hope it only is a fire."

But Robin didn't feel any heat as they approached, it was more a bright, darkish light. Fredrick and Robin sprinted towards it looking around Chrom and Lissa where nowhere, then a figure walked right past them. Fredrick and Robin stopped on their tracks as the figure suddenly turned, he wore armor yet it seemed old, as if it hadn't been worn in centuries.

His face though, his skin was all...pale, his eyes; dead. It wasn't human; it certainly looked like it though. As it ran towards them Fredrick took a step forward- without thinking the large knight's spear impaled the things chest, but to his surprise it just kept going as the spear continued to enter through its body. It began to swing its old sword wildly as Fredrick calmly backed his head away and with a sudden thrust he landed a head butt on the thing.

It's head practically was ripped apart at the knights head butt, taking out the spear of the creatures chest Fredrick looked around and to Robin, only to look back and notice the thing had turned to dust and disappeared.

"Is this normal?" Robin asked.

Fredrick shook his head. "I don't even know what that thing was." Robin glanced at the dust. _It looked old...like a reanimation of the dead? But..._

"Robin! Lissa!" the Knight shouted before grunting, interrupting Robin's train of thought Fredrick beckoned him to follow as he continued to sprint towards the light. Robin followed instantly, his head analyzing what was happening- it had been only a minute since he just woke up; his dreams; he pushed that aside momentarily. He needed to concentrate on what was at hand.

Seconds later they caught themselves in a much more open area, the trees more separated- it would make a perfect place for picnic- if not for the _things _that were walking in it. Like the last one, their skin darker, old, their armor appeared ancient, their swords visibly filled with rust.

"What are these things?" Fredrick muttered.

"A dozen of them." Robin quickly counted.

It took little time for Fredrick to charge in, the large man with his sword in his left hand immediately stopped one of the humanoid creature in its track as its head popped up, the body went on to disintegrate like the last one. Robin wouldn't leave him to fight alone, from what he's seen of Fredrick he could probably take on a hundred men alone and win but Robin wouldn't take any risk.

Charging in he took the book in the right part on his chest which had been held inside his coat opening, he felt heat forge around his hand, no longer did he feel his exhausted, nor did he feel longing for simple questions like that of his past. Fire erupted from his palm as the near creature was pulverized at the mere heat.

The second one fell to the same category of the first joining it in dust, so did the third- the fourth though was too close, perhaps Robin jumped in without focusing correctly- he wouldn't know, he didn't know a lot of things. The creature swung its sword like an animal, Robin took a leap back in panic as he felt the breeze of its sword around his left side, reaching inside his coat he took the long sword from his sheathe, it continued to swing wildly and Robin easily found an opening in its chest.

The lunge was quick and easy, going right through were the heart; that should be it should have been it, instead it continued to walk, no recoil from the sword in its chest which entered deeper and eventually past its chest, it came closer to Robin and it continued to swing its dusty sword.

Robin stopped holding the handle of his blade, taking a step back, the tome book in his hand fire once again erupted. The humanoid turned to dust, his sword dropped on the grass. On his left he heard yet another of the creatures approaching with a quick turn his hand unleashed more devastating fire , once more the creature turned to dust.

Turning to Fredrick he had eliminated the other creatures. "Are you alright?" Fredrick asked. Robin nodded, Fredrick observed him for two seconds, his composure, his stance; _this kid knows how to fight. _Taking notice of that Fredrick turned and shouted: "Chrom! Lissa!"

No response, Robin looked around and focused on the light. "What is that?"

Fredrick turned around, the light both men had seen a few minutes ago- perhaps they could find the princes of Ylisse there?

"Robin I have a favor to as-"

Interrupted by the hooves of trotting horses Fredrick and Robin looked around in surprise. An arrow flew past Robin's shoulder turning around he could see one of the humanoid beings- with the arrow on its eyes. It disintegrated as Robin turned back. He saw a man on a horse, he was lean and tall, his armor red covered in complete armor, another man on the back of the horse, dismounted.

Smaller and scrawny but with a bow he wore silk clothing, around his shoulder a long bow hanged, his eyes a crimson blue, a nobleman. "Lord Virion, it's a pleasure to see you once more."

"I would reply the same sir Fredrick, but the situation is out of hand right now."

The man behind him in red armor dismounted and spoke; "Fredrick- god damn it don't tell me you lost Chrom and Lissa!"

At hearing how the person in red armor sounded, Robin realized that was no man.

She took off her helmet to reveal the soft red hair. Her face toned with muscles, as she got next to the nobleman Virion she was instantly much taller, at least by a head. Around her waist two separate sheaths, likely holding two different weapons. Her eyes matched her hair, red they looked at Robin before looking back at Fredrick.

"They'll be fine Sully; I'm assuming you were at the garrison nearby?"

"There are thousand of these things out there Fredrick-" she stopped herself, "though I think it's best to discuss this after we find Chrom and Lissa, and get somewhere safe." the woman, Sully looked back at Robin and then at the nobleman next to her Virion.

"I'll be fine my dear Sully." the archer said as he took steps forward looking around at his surroundings. Fredrick, his face focusing turned to Sully once more.

"Sully just tell me what the Ylissean Army nearby is doing right now."

Robin's own mind was reeling. _Thousands...they're not hard to beat one-on-one but how many Ylisseans soldiers are around here?_

"We should be fine, we can rally around eight hundred soldiers in an hour, the only thing I hope is that these thing are _only _around here, meaning the problem will be contained quickly."

Fredrick nodded and replied. "Sully, I need you to rush around the forest in your horse, ignore these things and find Chrom."

Sully scowled momentarily for whatever reason and nodded and began to mount her horse.

Virion's head turned to the stranger. "May I ask? Who's the stranger who accompanies you?"

"A friend of Prince Chrom." Fredrick replied to the noble Virion as Fredrick now looked at Robin. "The three of us will follow you, you don't stop until you find Chrom, we'll do our best to keep up with you, we'll be fine on our own." were Fredrick's final instructions. Sully finished mounted her horse, her helmet back on she rode forward through their north towards the light. Fredrick took the lead to follow Sully while he sprinted, beckoning them to follow Virion and Robin gave chase. It was at this moment when Virion turned to Robin. "Robin is it?"

"That is correct." Robin felt awkward, he was still trying to analyze what had happened- the introductions of these two people, Sully and Virion didn't help. He didn't know how to address them- how to speak with them, nor did he know how to properly react in the situations they were in.

"Do you or Fredrick have any information on these _things_?"

Fredrick in the front answered that. "We're just in the dark as you Virion."

"Do you believe it could've been the work of Plegia?"

As they continued to sprint Fredrick shook his head. "No...Plegia...no, only one person in the world is capable of doing-"

"The Witch of the Deserts?" Virion asked.

Perhaps his word held magic- the following explosions were like dark voids which engulfed their sorroundigns, time slowed down for Robin who looked sideways, Virion's eyes were widen, Fredrick continued to run but turned around. The light they chased was gone, Sully was gone, Robin felt empty yet heavy.

"I have no involvement in the summoning of these corpses."

Robin felt his breath come out of control. Turning around he saw a pale woman, her body that of which men lusted for, her long dark hair would cover her face partially, then there were her eyes- damning and glaring- those of monsters. Her simple dark dress moved at her own rival; her own existence rivaled the wind itself.

Robin knew her name. Her face.

_"If you think you can stop me you better get up, or your friends will all die because you couldn't stop me." _

Only the calm Fredrick spoke in return. "Tharja Del Valle."

* * *

**Along with most characters in the roster, Tharja will have a bigger role in the story, especially in the campaign against Gangrel, but as noted, is renowned as a powerful, extremely powerful, mage if you caught on to Fredrick's and Virion's word.**

**Writing this chapter I feel like I wanted to add Robin's own curiosity of himself, yet show how unique people like Chrom and Lissa are simply **_**accepting **_**him, just like that. Notice Fredrick continues to keep a close eye on him, as he usually stayed behind Robin, only leaving when he went to look for food (a fucking bear), leaving him with someone reliable like Chrom. **

**Robin's dream will be a frequent factor, we've not seen Robin's personality and skills as a tactician yet considering he barely knows himself, and is actually more of a character viewing the current conflict in the outside, but that will change over time. One other thing to notice is how Virion and Fredrick knew each other. **

**The Third Chapter:**

**Finishing up the fight in the forest with brief paragraphs of the Risen (which are currently just known as humanoid creatures, creatures, because they have no official name.) and how they were handled by the Ylissean Army as Chrom and the group head to the capital. Some extra things; Lucina, more about Tharja, stuff about Sully.**

**Fourth Chapter: The Capitol, Robin learning more things, introduction to some of the Shepherds, Robin does interesting things, discussion about the Risen.**

**Chapter In A Long Time: WALHART THE FUCKING CONQUEROR**

**I want to write about Walhart.**


End file.
